


One Last Call

by Dirk_Strider_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, good ending though, he doesnt actually die btw, he goes into a coma though, its rlly short but angsty, john gets stabbed, like a dumbass he calls dave instead of an ambulance, pure angst, second chapter is written like poetry, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_Strider_writes/pseuds/Dirk_Strider_writes
Summary: John is dying and who does he call? His boyfriend. Dave isn't happy about his decision.
Relationships: Dad Egbert & Dave Strider, Jade Harley & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 27





	1. dying

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted to feel sad

John was bleeding out. This wasn’t good. He picked up his phone, dialing a number. You’d expect the hospital right? Nope.

Dave picked up, “yo, John, everything swell?”

“Yeah everythings great, I’m headed home from work, just wanted to say how much I love you,” John pulled the phone away from him as he let out a hacking cough. 

“Is it a special occasion or something?” Dave chuckled, “usually you just text me, whats up?”

Shit, he was suspicious.

“Oh nothing, I’m just on the train home.”

“John, you work a block away from the apartment, you never take the train.”

“Dave I-” John let out a sob, his stomach flaring up with pain.

“John, what’s wrong? Where are you? And don’t fucking say you’re fine, because I know you’re not.” John could hear Dave get up and grab his keys.

“Nothings wrong, just a tough day at work,” John assured his boyfriend, feeling himself start to black out. 

“John-”

“I’m fine, I love you so much, you mean the world to me Davey, I-” 

The line when silent.

“John? John, this is a sick prank man. John is everything okay? John where are you? John, come on man talk to me. John I love you.”

“John please, I love you so much.”


	2. living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john is alive. written in a different style than the first chapter.

Lights flashing.

Sirens wailing.

Paramedics rushing.

Dave’s tears.

Dave rode in the ambulance with him, there was so much blood. Too much blood.

Dave sat in the waiting room when he was rushed into surgery.

Dave called Jade. She showed up ten minutes later. 

Jade brought a thermos of coffee, and one of hot chocolate, it would be a long night. 

Dave jumped up when he saw the doctor, it was three AM.

John was stable for now, they could see him in the morning.

Jade fell asleep on Dave. Dave couldn’t sleep.

A nurse came to get them in the morning, Dave immediately stood, waking Jade up. 

John was in a coma, he looked so peaceful. 

Dave sat next to him. Holding his hand. 

Dave didn’t leave John’s side for days.

Jade brought them food.

John’s dad flew down to see them.

Dave gave him the keys so he could stay in their apartment. 

After a week, when Dave was coming back from the vending machine with a coffee, he heard a cough from inside Johns’ room.

Dave dropped his coffee, running into the room.

And John smiled. 

Dave ran up, capturing John in a kiss. 

He was okay. It was okay.

“I love you too asshole,” Dave mumbled against John’s lips.


End file.
